


First

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Post-The Edge of Darkness [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn's first time, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Rey's First Time, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation, promise of shower sex at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Their first time.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Virginfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: So...I definitely hope this works. Also, I should clarify because someone in the comments got confused, Jaina and Sam are Rey and Finn's real names in my verse. I definitely should have put that in the original author's Notes and I'm really sorry.

 

 "You're sure you want to do this?"

Even as they stand close together, Jaina can feel Sam's trepidation. She can't say she blames him, actually. They've kissed before, and cuddled, and snuggled together, but this...this is definitely different. She's never done this before, and neither has he (indeed, they hadn't even experienced the pleasures of courtship and dating before. Neither Jakku nor the First Order had really allowed it. Jaina was used to being lonely as Rey, Sam used to being lonely as Finn. And they'd found each other regardless), but she is ready now.

They love each other, want each other, and they are ready now.

"I am," Jaina says. "Are you?"

After a while, Sam says, "Yes."

Sam undresses, and Jaina can't help but be awed by what she sees. His dark, smooth skin, his rippling muscles that he's developed over the years. He's almost like a holo star, Jaina can't help but think.

"You all right?" Jaina finally says.

"I've never really been undressed in front of someone before," Sam says, and Jaina is right in the same starship with him. She's never been undressed in front of someone before.

Jaina's undressing isn't a smooth striptease. It's uncertain, it's fumbling, and all the while, she's nervous. Already, she runs over her imperfections -- too skinny, too tall, things of that nature. Will Sam want her? But the way Sam looks at her, it's soft and reverent, amazed at what he sees.

"You're beautiful," he says, And in that moment, Jaina can believe it. She's beautiful. Sam thinks she's beautiful.

They are silent for a while, drinking in the other, still amazed at what they see.

“So what do we do?” Jaina says. She has no idea where to start -- she knows she desires Sam, that she wants this, but where do they both start?

Sam reaches up towards her cheek, and Jaina leans in. When all else fails, start with kissing. Sam's lips are full and smooth, and he's tentative and gentle even as he kisses her. It's clear that neither one of them has kissed another before. Even their first kiss was a matter of nervousness for Jaina, just managing to iron things out. Sam's more assured of himself now, but Jaina still feels a sort of gentleness, a sort of innocence in a way. The intensification of the kiss is slow, but once it truly gets intense, Sam's undoing Jaina's hair from its three buns to let it flow freely down her back, all with those nimble fingers.

Sam breaks the kiss to move towards Jaina's neck and shoulders, and she arches into the kisses. Finally, after much kissing, his mouth moves towards her breasts, and his breath is soft and heavy against them. "I want to kiss them," he says.

"Please."

Sam is tender all the while, kissing her breasts, sucking gently on them, the nipples pebbling beneath his mouth and tongue.

Jaina whimpers. She hasn't thought of her breasts being so...sensitive there. Sam stops, clearly startled. "Do you want me to -- "

"Please," Jaina says, "Don't stop!"

Sam resumes, kissing down her belly, licking patterns across it, and Jaina arches into his ministrations. They're not experts, they're fumbling in the dark as much as anyone here, anyone doing this for the first time, but it feels good, and Jaina finds herself keening even as Sam sucks on her inner thighs, kisses down her legs. Jaina hasn't considered the possibility that her body could be beautiful, but here, she can believe it.

"Sam." Jaina practically whimpers all the while. The stars are spinning above her. "Sam!"

"You're so beautiful," Sam murmurs, and Jaina can believe it in this moment. Too skinny, angular Jaina, with hollow cheeks and a bony body.

"Sam...I need to be touched."

"Down there?"

"Yes. Please."

Sam's tender with her, stroking her gently, making her gasp and pant under his ministrations until she's overwhelmed with a sort of pleasure that she's never known. It's like she's flying.

She gasps for breath, and she finds she's still not quite done. Even voicing what she wants to Sam -- to be penetrated -- Sam looks worried for a moment, almost as if he's worried that he'll hurt her, but Jaina assures him he won't.

It takes a while to find a good position, and they're giggling the whole time -- Jaina hasn't thought that sex could be funny, but here it is. They've also made sure to use protection -- they're not ready for a baby yet.

"You ready?" Sam says, and Jaina nods.

The first time that Sam enters her, it feels surprisingly good. Jaina's heard the stories about how it hurts your first time, but she's surprised at how good, how connected, they both feel. Sam's gentle all the while, raining kisses down her neck, her bare shoulders, her breasts, even as she rides him. It's not just the matter of how good it feels, it's the matter of how gentle Sam is with her all the while. He looks down at her as if she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and he is one of the most stunning men that she has ever seen. Built like a holostar, looking like one, his eyes dark and piercing.

"Sam..." she murmurs, looking up into his handsome face. "I love you."

"I love you," Sam says, and Jaina can believe it, with all her heart. Even as Sam enters her again and again, stimulating her carefully, Jaina can believe it. She comes before Sam does, and it's a glorious, spiraling feeling, long before Sam himself comes, murmuring Jaina's name.

They lie together, their bodies entwined, and Sam says, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." Jaina smiles at him. "We should shower."

And she knows she's looking forward to that, in more ways than one.

 


End file.
